Tre Mercer
|residence = Santa Monica, California |billed_height = 6 ft 2 in (1.88 m)|billed_weight = 263 lbs (119.3 kg)|billed_from = Chicago, Illinois |trained_by = Tommy Knight Murda Mirai Samoa Joe Tomohiro Ishii|spouse(s) = PS4|ring_names(s) = D.O.C. Mercer Dominic O. Callus (II) Berserker T.R.E Tre Mercer|children = IG: @ptown_tre75|managed_by = Chris Russell Hasaan Bey KCR Mia Galati "Red Reaper" AJ Sebastian Walker}}Trevon "Tre" Raymond Mercer (born August 9, 1992) is an African-American professional wrestler and promoter where he performs under the ring name Tre Mercer. He has also performed under the ring names T.R.E and Berserker '''on the independent circuit. He is also a founding member of the wrestling stable '''The Resistance, where he is a 12-time tag-team champion; currently holding the world tag titles in 3 different companies simultaneously with faction member and long-time tag partner Sebastian Walker. As a singles star, Mercer is the current PinX Wrestling Entertainment (PWE) United States Champion in his first reign, the current DragonForce Wrestling (DFW) Television Champion in his first reign and the current CSW World Heavyweight Champion in his second reign, becoming the first two-time CSW World Champion in WorldStar Wrestling (WSW) history. Early life Mercer was the eldest born of three to a factory worker and a nurse and raised in westside Peoria, Illinois. In his youth, Mercer also worked in the Peoria Rivermen stadium as a maintenance worker and concession manager. Mercer says that his love of professional wrestling stems from the times his father would take him and his siblings to local Illinois wrestling shows that his father wrestled in. Watching his father wrestle growing up was what drove Tre to want to excel at athletics so that one day he could compete. So with his mother’s permission, Mercer began attending training camps for both wrestling and football. He eventually began a career as an amateur powerlifter while attending Iowa State University. Amateur powerlifting career/"The American Muscle" Mercer began his amateur powerlifting career at age 16, competing in young adult powerlifting competitions nationwide. In early 2015, he received the “American Muscle” moniker after placing first in the rookie's division of an international lifting competition. His results gave him the accolade the first rookie to beat the 1,500lb challenge (3 max lifts combined to equal 1500lb) with a final combined weight of 1725 lbs. Mercer dedicated his victory to his late father. Father's passing/Professional wrestling debut In June 2014, during the summer of Mercer's sophomore year, his father passed away from cardiac arrest at age 54. At the conclusion of his first college football and wrestling seasons, Mercer chose to head back to support his mother and siblings. While working for his late father’s factory, he found an ad about professional wrestling schools and the money you could earn. Once he turned up at the training facility (a warehouse by festival grounds), he would become infatuated with professional wrestling again and that the money he earned would have to work to gain escape by any means necessary. A natural talent, Mercer was fast-tracked to have his debut match. Though he had an impressive showing (including a double stalling vertical suplex), he would lose against his trainer Tommy Knight in a triple threat match but with his mother and siblings in attendance, he was reassured that this was his calling. Professional wrestling career Personal Life Mercer has been dating fellow wrestler and model Mia Galati since 2016. As of October 2019, they have been engaged. According to an interview with IMVU Illustrated, Galati revealed that Mercer proposed to her on her birthday: "He got down on one knee and I thought he was joking because it was my birthday, but it was the literal sweetest thing." Galati has a son named Legacy from a previous relationship with Jaidyn "JJ" Ramirez, whom Mercer has legally adopted. In wrestling *Finishing Moves **''American Muscle (Muscle buster, sometimes from the second rope) **''Mercy Kill (Running single leg dropkick) **''T.R.E./The Real Ending'' (Pop-up sitout elevated powerbomb) *Signature Moves **Corner spear/overhead belly-to-belly combo **Deadlift military press, sometimes followed by a standing moonsault **Deadlift Yokosuka cutter - used as a finisher onceHangman's facebuster **''No Mercy Lock'' (Muta Lock) **''Mercer Mayhem (Discus rolling elbow followed by a roll-through air raid crash neckbreaker) **Multiple powerbomb variations ***Deadlift ***Jackknife ***Sitout, sometimes from a crucifix position or deadlift position ***Torture rack **Multiple suplex variations ***German ****Electric chair ****Followed by a ripcord lariat - used as a signature on the indies ****O'Connor Roll **Pop-up gutwrench suplex **Running jumping splash to either a prone or supine opponent, sometimes on the apron **Running senton **Stalling suplex, sometimes from the second rope **Suicide spear through the second rope **''The "Move, Bitch" ''(Pounce) *Nicknames **'"The American Muscle"' **'"The Berserker"' **"The Founding Father/Power/Powerhouse of The Resistance" (as part of the Resistance)'' *Theme Songs **"Hurt Locker" by Xzibit **'"POWER" by Kanye West"' **'The Resistance" by Skillet (as part of the Resistance)' Championships and accomplishments *Blackout Wrestling Federation (BWF) **BWF Battlefield Tag Team Championship (1 time, inaugural) - with Sebastian Walker *Death Zone Wrestling (DZW) **DZW Hardcore Championship (1 time) **DZW Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **DZW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Sebastian Walker *'DragonForce Wrestling (DFW)' **DFW Tag Team Championship (1 time, inaugural) - with Sebastian Walker **DFW Television Championship (1 time, current) *Fast-Paced Wrestling Association **FPWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time, inaugural) - with KCR & Chris Russell **Next Level Tournament - 2017 *'Future Championship Wrestling' **FCW Middleweight Championship (1 time) **FCW World Tag Team Championship (2 times, current) - with Matt Mercer (1) & Sebastian Walker (2, current) *'Honor Wrestling' **Honor World Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) - with Sebastian Walker *'Legacy World Wrestling' **LWW World Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) - with Sebastian Walker *'PinX Wrestling (PWE)' **PWE United States Championship (1 time, current) *'TriForce Wrestling (TFW)' **Florida Championship Wrestling Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Sebastian Walker **TFW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Sebastian Walker *Tommy Knockers Wrestling Academy **TKO Openweight Championship (1 time, inaugural) **TKO World Championship (1 time) **TKO World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with KCR & Chris Russell *'WorldStar Wrestling (WSW)' **CSW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times, current) **WSW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Sebastian Walker External links Instagram Gallery